Flowing Rain
by cliche-kun
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi. A boy who loves to wander around discovered a place just for him. He proclaimed it as his own secret base. One day when he was carrying his books to read on his secret place, everyday one book would be gone day by day and until one book remained. And on that day he planned to catch his book thief, the day that changed his life.


**All of the characters here are from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**All characters belong to Amano Akira.**

* * *

I remembered the days when I was a kid. I could still felt the pleasant air and the hums of the leaves. Day by day I would come into my favorite place, it was my secret base.

A tree gently veiled the rays of sun. I always sprawled on its roots, day by day until afternoon would come and get me.

No one knows where I had been, but as long as I'm safe they wouldn't bother to know. Covered by the bush, and enchanting flowers, I returned back again into my secret spot.

This time I brought a pile of books. I would read them day by day, I could relax without bother.

It was the happiest days of my life until I realized that the books I kept in hide on that place started to vanish day by day.

I always thought it was impossible until one book remained which was titled "Flowing Rain." It was a book which contained songs of something unknown to me, sheets of music. But I still kept it, since it was given to me by someone... someone I no longer knew.

I started came up a plan, that I would sneak up at night to guard the book.

I was hiding in the bush, leaves drafted on my hair. It tickled. I held my flashlight tightly as it could be.

Luckily the moon's light was there, I could still saw the book placed on the roots.

I waited and waited but the book was still there and no one would even come to pick it up.

My vision begun to haze, I was getting sleepy each time.

Until then I gave up, I gently lifted my legs and walked into the book, held it in my hand, as I sat and leaned carefully on the tree's trunk.

Before I realized, I was asleep tightly holding the book from my arms.

...

..

I heard a footstep, it was loud. I unconsciously mumbled from my sleep but I know that someone is coming.

It might be the bookthief.

_tick tick tick. _

The steps were clearer, now I could felt a presence of someone staring at me.

As soon as I realized, the book had already been just taken away from. I opened my eyes as fast as I can, and I saw him. It was a figure of a boy.

A brown ravage hair, his eyes were hidden by the dark. A boy who seems to have the same age as me. He was holding my book "Flowing Rain."

He had this alluring smile on his face that I could never forget, I never realized that I was already attracted to that smile.

I immediately stood, and I could still remember the words I said on that night.

"Hey, I was waiting for you." I said, my face was a little bit ticked off.

"..." There were no replies, but he was staring at me but I could no longer see his smile. I wanted to see that smile again.

"Why did you get my books?" I frowned a little bit, as I slowly walked towards him.

"Because I want to." He replied, his hair gently swayed with the wind. His eyes were cleared to me. It was lonely, those eyes that I wanted to protect and cherish. Until then, I realized I was attracted to him. Attracted to the silhouette of his existence to me.

"Why do you want it?" I wanted to know more, and I realized my hands were already touching his shoulder.

It was warm but cold… I don't understand.

The brunet boy was utterly silent. He was just staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"…" He looked into my book.

"Are you lonely? Can I come with you?" I said unconsciously.I didn't knew those words would come out in my mouth. My mouth, no, everything in my body acted accordingly to my heart, to my wholeness.

"Why?" The brown haired boy's expression was shocked.

"I-I don't know… I feel like I need you. I wanted to see you again."

"You would walk a harsh path if you would come with me."

"It's fine by me"

"Okay. Come then. But promise that you would stay with me forever."

"I promise."

He smiled, the smile that I wanted to see. The smile which was very alluring that attracted me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's… Tsunayoshi Sawada."

* * *

AN:

OMG. I'm actually excited on making this. It's my first making stories in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please put reviews to help me.


End file.
